Power Rangers Star Fleet
by Powerisagiven
Summary: When a lieutenant from a conquered world is forced to go to Earth and stop the impending invasion cause by evil alien race called the Ta'Larians, He calls on 5 unsuspecting teens to help save the world! Power Ranger Star Fleet!
1. Chapter 1

As the ships rocks from another powerful blast, Lieutenant Morgan Silas enters the main control room. What started as a battle for the planet Talidus has become a miracle battle for the enriched mineral, rare metal and crystal planet. General Irwin Tate is talking to the last of the surviving leaders, they don't want to surrender to the aliens of Cadius 12 but as the battle goes on, this decision is becoming more surreal. As the General was in the middle of the final decision when the intruder alarm sounded,

Lieutenant Morgan: They have made it on the ship!

General: Take the soldiers with you and defend the ship as long as you can.

Lieutenant: What are you going to do?

Without answering the general turns and walks away.

-  
I can't believe this is happening now! Our world can't be taken like this! General Irwin thinks to himself. As he enters the war room he turns left and faces a wall

General Irwin: Computer code 9

Computer: Please cite input code

General Irwin: -, -, 9,8,3,A,Z,1

As the wall opens to a secret room, the general grabs a mysterious box

General Irwin: Computer put all secret files about project X on a flash disk then delete all files pertaining to it, without hesitation the computer produced a flash disk, "I hope this works" he says to himself while walking out the room.

-  
Lieutenant Morgan: Where is he? I could use his help right about now!

Soldier 1: Sir, Front line has been defeated

Lieutenant Morgan: Tell second auxiliary and third command to proceed

Just as the soldier walk away the general walks in,

General Irwin: "I'm back" he said while out of breath

Lieutenant Morgan: First line has been defeated; they are working their way through our troops, we really need a miracle right now.

General Irwin: I will take it from here, but I have a very important mission for you

Lieutenant Morgan: Yes sir?

General Irwin: Take this box and disk and get on an escape pod to earth

Lieutenant Morgan: That disgraceful planet?

General Irwin: Yes, the Cadiens are attacking planets with vast resources, once they use up Talidus, they will make their way to earth, and you need to be there to stop them

Lieutenant Morgan: By myself?! I am only one man!

General Irwin: This disk will tell you everything

Lieutenant Morgan: But sir-

General Irwin: No! Stop asking questions! You are the universes last chance at freedom!

The lieutenant nods his head and walks away, before he's out the door he turns back and the general mouths the words "I have faith in you" before he is ambushed by alien soldiers.

Morgan confused and devastated runs to the escape pods, he slows down as he reaches one

Morgan: Computer set coordinates for earth

As he prepares for his flight he can't stop thinking what is going to happen to his people, even though they are strong, they are also none violent people. As he is almost down he hears footsteps of about 100 soldiers approaching, as they turn the corner they open fire but he is lucky enough to dive into the pod. "We need to stop him" says an alligator, humanoid hybrid but is quickly shot down by his bigger and uglier counterpart, "It's okay rampage, we already have taken his world we don't need to go after a defenseless being" he said while laughing, "Envy, Faracone won't be happy about this!" Envy walks towards the soldier, puts his weapon to his head "Then he won't find out will he?" he says walking away and laughing.

-  
As Morgan looks out the window he can see his home world becoming smaller,

Computer: Hyper sleep initiating

Before Morgan can override the program a gas enters his pod and he is knocked out as he finishes his course to earth.


	2. 5 Brave Teens Part 1

Present Day*

Mrs. Johnson: "TJ! TJ wake up!" She says while she's making breakfast. "Morgan get your brother out of bed, Today's the first day back!"

Morgan: "I'm still mad at you and dad for making us move back" she said while texting

Mrs. Johnson: "Your dad got the promotion that he wanted, plus we had to move back to take care of grandma, look I don't have to explain myself, go wake up your brother!"

Morgan: Rolls eyes* okay!

TJ hated being back in his home town, ole boring New Swan city. False advertising if you ask me, no mall, not that many good restaurants, the only thing they may have worth wild is Swan State University, chipotle, and Wal-Mart

Morgan: *knocks so hard on TJ's door*" Wake up, mom is making breakfast.

TJ steps out of his room, he's around 6'0 feet, medium build, light brown skin, hazel eyes, only wearing a white towel and flip flops

TJ: "I was in the shower; tell mom I'll be down in 5"

Morgan: Only 5? Usually takes you 3 hours to find the "Perfect outfit"

TJ: Well that was back in Chicago, more people to impress!

Morgan: Whatever! Just hurry up the bus will be here in 20, and the school mailed our schedules so we don't have to go through the hassle of going straight to the main office.

TJ: alright, save me some pancakes, you know how little Kyle is in the morning!

TJ shuts his door and looks through his closet; New Swan wasn't really a fashionable place, everybody either still wore baggy clothes, and brands you can get a marshals. "What should I wear?" He had too much on his mind lately, he's only been in town for 3 days, his best friend doesn't even know he's here, "This should be an interesting first day" he said to himself  
_

Somewhere 30 miles outside New Swan City

"Micro check the spectrum" Said a mysterious figure

Micro::"Sir. Unfamiliar star ships are in range"

Mysterious figure: "How Many?"

Micro:"100 carrier ships, and 3 blaster ships"

Mysterious figure: "Micro code X-A254, start project star fleet"

Micro: "Searching"

"It's happening, and we're ready this time!" said the mysterious figure

Morgan: "It was cool for mom to let me see the car today"

TJ: "Yeah I didn't have to see anybody I know"

Morgan: "You're just the worst person, why haven't you told Miles that your back?"

TJ: "I don't want to be here! I miss Chicago, now were back in boring swan"

Morgan: "Yeah let's stop being brats, I told Carly I was coming back so you know word may have gotten around already"

TJ: "Hand me my schedule" *Skims over it* uhhhh "AP Biology first period?!"

Morgan: "Get over it!"

TJ: " Easy for you to say, you get to stay in the senior building this year, than your off to Chicago for school"

Morgan: "TJ lighten up, you will soon be with me in 2 years"

TJ: "I know" *Sighs* "What else could go wrong today?"

Somewhere in Space

"Envy gather some patrollers and decimate this planet" Said Faracone, a huge 7'0 ft tall lizard humanoid

Envy: "Will do sir, do you want me to take Rage?"

Faracone: "Sure, but keep a close eye on him, remember the last time we conquered a planet" he said with an evil sadistic laugh  
_

Miles: "I'm so pissed!" He said while slamming his locker "Why didn't he tell me he was coming back, I haven't seen him in 2 years!"

Laura: "Look I don't know, but that's what Carly said, she may be lying you know?"

Miles: "You're right, but still!"

All of a sudden Miles feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns around

TJ: "What's up?" he said with the biggest smile, he may didn't want to be there but miles has been his best friend since 5th grade

Miles: *angry look on his face* "really? Just what's up?"

Laura: "Miles shut up and give him a hug!" *extends hand* "I'm Laura. I been keeping him sane since you left"

As TJ goes to shake Laura's hand, he scans her to see how she looks, just a normal swan girl, graphic t's and jeans, but she was pretty, long blonde hair, cute button nose, around 5'7, green eyes , a female swimmers build, she was defiantly different in looks than most girls in town

TJ: *shakes hand* "I know he's a hand full" "Miles look, I been soo tired and busy and I wanted to surprise you"

Miles: "I don't like surprises" "look we can talk at the rec after school"

TJ: "Cool" "Just meet me at building C and nice to meet you Laura" *he said with a smirk  
_

"Micro what's taking so long?" Said the man

Micro: "Sir the morphers are taking longer to update than expected"

Mysterious man: "It shouldn't be taking this long! Set the transporter for 5 human beings"  
_

Its second period and TJ saw everyone one of his old friends, crushes and ex-girlfriend. As he reaches his locker and opens it he hears a slam

Max: "It's been long hasn't it Johnson?"

As he looks up he sees his old bully, everything that TJ isn't, max is, except smart.

TJ: "Max I see you still bully people?"

Max: "I don't call this bullying, more like a reunion"

TJ: "Whatever you want to call it I have better things to do"

Max: *Chuckles* "Okay just know, I'm going to make your life a living hell" as he whispers to him

Miles: "Max how about we not get kicked off the team"

Max: "You're lucky we're a part of the same team Miles"

Miles: "Whatever I'll see you at football practice" The two do a handshake and max stares at TJ with fury

TJ: "Your apart of the football team huh?" TJ knew miles had great potential to be on any sports team, standing at 6'2, a solid 200 pounds pure muscle, Caucasian male, brown eyes he knew he would go anywhere

Miles: "Well you weren't here so I had to do something"

TJ: "So I can't meet with you and Laura after school, I have to do a make-up lab with my partner"

Miles: "That's cool; I have to meet Cassie Tate after school"

TJ: "Wait THE Cassie Tate?!"

TJ has always had a crush on Cassie, before he moved to Chicago, they were supposed to date

Miles: Yeah she's the head cheerleader and she wants me to run for homecoming court with her so we have to go over campaign slogans, I'll text you to see if your home later on"

TJ: "Okay cool"

Envy: "Give me a laser axe, I'm going to cut up some locals today* he said while chuckling and transporting with over a dozen of foot soldiers to earth

Rage: "a monster has to eat right?"

TJ: "Your Jonas right?"

Jonas had to be the most well-built nerd that TJ had ever seen, just shy of 6'0, he was kind of pale skin, around 170, low haircut, and a pair of glasses that he had to squint to see out of

Jonas: "Yeah, look, I understand you're new, but I'll do all the work and you can put your name on it, I need an A and I don't think you're capable of that"

TJ: "whoa dude, I been in honors and AP since I started school, cut me some slack"

Jonas: "You can prove it by helping me look at these molecules"

Miles: "Hey where do you want to starts Cass?

Cassie: "Okay so were going to make flyers and post them around the school"

Miles couldn't stop looking at her, she was basically perfect, straight A student, captain of the cheerleading team, and just a sophomore, and her looks were probably the best of it, slender, long flowing curly brown hair, greenish hazel eyes, dimples on one cheek, around 5'5 every guy wanted her in school.

Cassie: *Chuckles* stop staring and help me think of ideas!"

Miles: "I wasn't staring". Feeling embarrassed he decides to go get a drink of water, until he feels the ground rumble

Cassie: What was that?"

Miles: "I really don't know, but we shouldn't wait here to find out"

As they both walk away, they're both shot into the sky in green and pink lights

TJ: "dude we need to get out of here"

Jonas: "Look let me pack up the assignment; it's not far if we have to restart!"

TJ: Dude your crazy, the teacher will understand"

As TJ grabs Jonas away from the microscope, they're shot in the air in Red and Blue light

Laura was running through halls when the rumbling started, she fell a couple of times; she had just reached the exit for the school, when she was shot in the air in yellow light

All five lights started separated, and was joined a couple of miles outside the base where they were headed.

They all fall on top of each other, moaning in agony

They all got up, helping each other off the floor and looking around; The room they were in was high tech, computer monitors everywhere

Miles: "Guys don't touch anything"

Mysterious man: "Earthlings sure are clumsy"

TJ: "Dude where are we? What was that? And who are you?"

Jonas: "I feel like I have to puke"

Mysterious man: "that was called a light transport; your supposed to move at fast spends to get to anywhere you need to be"

Jonas: "what are you talking about, light hasn't been harnessed enough to even do that process"

Mysterious man: "You're correct but that's only on earth"

Cassie: "What do you me, "Only on earth".

Mysterious man: "My name is M, I was sent to earth to recruit 5 human beings to stop the impending invasion on this planet to become Power Rangers."

They all look at each other surprised not knowing what to do or say.


End file.
